Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal backlight technologies, and in particular, to a backlight brightness adjustment method and an apparatus.
Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a passive luminous body, and a light-emitting diode (LED) backlight source that is located at the back of the LCD emits light. The LED backlight source is high in luminous efficiency, has a flexible combination manner, and is widely applied in liquid crystal flat screen televisions.
Currently, for a direct LED backlight source, brightness of each LED may be dynamically adjusted by using an area dimming algorithm, to achieve an objective of energy saving and enhancing dynamic contrast of an image. A conventional area dimming algorithm is to remain a maximum current unchanged, and control a PWM duty cycle value according to brightness content of a frame. In such a method, because backlight brightness of an LED cannot reach a maximum value most of the time, the method for dynamically improving contrast based on an area dimming algorithm still has some limitations, and due to a limitation on contrast improvement, a display effect of an LCD is still not desired, and a viewing effect is affected.
The foregoing content is merely intended to help understand the technical solutions of the present invention, but does not indicate an agreement that the foregoing content belongs to the prior art.